


Deals

by Mutant_Toad



Series: Horrible Will [6]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Chains, Demon Deals, Hooks, Lament Configuration, Lemarchand's Box, Ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Subject, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Born in Munich, 1897. Suffered from a masochistic compulsion commonly known as "surgical addiction". Both eyelids surgically removed, along with his upper and lower lip, making speech impossible. The blood in his veins dried up decades ago. Only dust remains. Four broken vertebrae. A steel rod inserted into his pelvis kept him upright... what horrible will could keep such a creature as this alive? "</p>
<p>Karl seeks to retrieve what has been taken from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals

“I know what it is you desire. What it is you called on me for. Unfortunately, it is not possible. Now that I am here, I cannot leave without a soul.”

The man stood in a ring of candles. Rose petals were scattered around the room to cover up the smell of decaying flesh. A plate of severed doves heads sat on a small shelf along with a jar filled with yellowish fluid. Floating in the air in front of the man were dozens of small pieces of wood. Black, lacquered pieces of wood. Mirrored surfaces on some sides reflected the candle flames. 

Dozens of chains filled the room. Each were black with rust spots on the links. All of them had large fish hooks on their ends and they all converged in the center of the room on the man. They pierced through his leather coat and body suit. Even some through the thick, handmade gasmask. There was no blood though. Not a drop hit the floor and not a moan of pain came from under the mask.

While no moans of pain came from the hooked and chained man, there were some from the corner of the room. A beaten and battered man lay there. Both arms and legs broken. Skin flayed from his bare chest. His body was shaking and twitching in pain.

“I see. To spare yourself, you’ll give me that,” the creature took a step forward. It’s face was deathly, pale, blue in color. It was well over six feet tall. It’s body was covered in black leather. Bits of skin could been seen through various tears and holes. Some parts even seemed to be sewn into it’s skin. The leather on it’s chest was torn open in strips. There were wires pulled tight, biting into the skin. Blood stained the exposed skin. 

The man in the mask nodded.

“Unfortunately, I am here to take a soul. You want a soul back. I take him for you and give back her for you. I have seen you through her eyes. We have experienced her flesh, what is left of it. I must say, she was very new to us. Nothing we did could make her scream. All we earned was moans of pleasure. It’s not often to find this in a soul. She begged us for more. She desired to inflict this on others. We sought answers in her mind. Do you know what it is we saw?”

The masked man nodded again.

The creature continued. Moving closer to the chained man. It’s face was covered in grid like scarring. Each intersection was marked with a long pin. It’s whole face was covered in these, “You. We saw the things you did to her, with her, for her. You saw in her what no one else saw. You saw that desire for pleasure. The hidden desire to inflict her pleasure on others. You brought it out in her. You gave her the push necessary to bring it out. She needed you as much as you needed her. There are so few souls in the universe that have a true companion. You two need each other.”

The masked man raised his head up.

“We cannot let go of her soul. I will take that man in exchange for you.”

The chained man didn’t seem to accept that. He yanked at the hooks and pulled himself free. The tall creature didn’t seem to care as the other male advanced on him, “I am not without pity for you. One day, your soul will be ours as well. If you wish her back now, you must make a good exchange. We will bargain, but you gave us something so wonderful, you must find something of equal value. It is your own fault for being so carefree with your possessions. We have taken her as one of our own now. It won’t be long before you are nothing more than a distant memory. She will worship at the feet of my Order and you will be nothing. Even when we take you in the end, she will stare at you with dead eyes. The eyes of someone who finds you insignificant. That will be part of your hell. We cannot give her the things we desire, but we can certainly give it to you.”

The masked man lunged forward, but the pin headed creature wasn’t there anymore. There was just and echoing laugh and a mocking voice, “Bring me a suitable replacement for her and yourself. Then you may have her back. Your Princess of Perfection. She certainly is.”

He lunged again at the sound of the voice, but everything was gone. The man moaning in pain was gone from the corner, not a drop of blood was left on the floor. The doves heads and the jar of fluid was gone as well. All the candles were extinguished. There was no sign of the chains or hooks. He was left alone. 

Alone.

His Princess was still gone. She’d solved the box on her own. All because he’d left on order of their new Master. If he had been here, he would have gone with her. They would have been together. 

Now she was gone. The deal that was made was an impossible one. She was perfect in his eyes. How could he ever find someone that could compare to her that would make a worthy trade? He was never to see her again.

His new Master told him not to dwell on this. That there were bigger things in the world. That these Hell creatures were no match to his Gods. He promised that his Gods would bring her back for him so long as he remained loyal. Still, he had to try and this was the result. His Master was right. It was in the hands of the true Gods now. 

Rasputin. 

His Master. 

His Princess would be returned to him through the hands of his Master. That much he was sure of now. He was ashamed for having thought otherwise. 

Rasputin was their savior.

**Author's Note:**

> Not every story is in chronological order. Some take place before the events of other stories.
> 
> Letter: Sometime in 1913 Munich, Germany  
> Reply: Sometime later in 1913 Paris, France  
> Confession: End Summer 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Improvement: Early Fall 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Better: Sometime in 1921 Unknown, France  
> Reduction: Sometime in 1924 Unknown Location  
> Home: Summer 1929 Munich, Germany  
> Deals: Sometime 1931 Unknown, Germany


End file.
